


All About the Brew

by Atchamb7



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Child Abandonment, Coffee, Coffee addicts, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Foster Care, I LIVE FOR THE FLUFF, I relate to rey as always, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Runaway, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, business partners to friends to lovers, coffee lovers, drinking coffee since I was 4, neglectful upbringing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atchamb7/pseuds/Atchamb7
Summary: Coffee Shop au collab with the AMAZING AuroraLynne! Rey and Ben are coffee shop business owners together after their favorite coffee shop closes down.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 48
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraLynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraLynne/gifts).



> Guys, I'm back!!! Good god it's been so long! It's unreal how stifling its been since December, but I am finally feeling inspiration again! I am so very happy to be working on this piece with AuroraLynne! She is such a good friend of mine and now to bond over this and work on this together is a dream come true! I hope everyone likes it!
> 
> PS I never know what to rate these, so at this moment it shall be general to teen audiences, but may change in the future depending on where the story goes! I'll let you know if the rating changes!

* * *

Rey nestled into her favorite silver velvet chair in the corner of Castle Coffee. There were very few places she sought such refuge and comfort from, but Castle coffee she knew she could always turn to in times of peace, quiet, and a strong cup of coffee. 

Rey had begun working at the Castle six years prior. Her voyage to meeting Maz was not a pleasant one. 

**18 years ago**

Filled with hardship and heartbreak, Rey’s parents had given her up at a young age, leaving her in the incapable hands of Unkar Plutt. The man to whom she found herself in his care was the corrupt owner of the sole pawnshop and junkyard in the desolate city of Jakku. 

Rey was dropped off at the age of six years old. She remembered the day like it was yesterday. She’d been shown her living spaces which turned out to be half a broom closet underneath the stairs that lead to his pawnshop.

“You’ll sleep here, girl.” 

That first night was cold and lonely. She found some scraps of towels and sheets in the corner of the closet which she fashioned into a doll . Someone to keep her company. Someone she’d have so she didn’t feel so alone.

The next morning, Rey stumbled out of the closet to find Plutt warming up a microwave breakfast for himself. 

“This is how it works, girl. You scavenge for me, I provide you food. Everything here will be earned.”

Rey stared in horror at the man. He couldn’t really expect her to go without eating. Could he? She was a child. She was put in his care so he’d take care of her. 

“Here, girl” he slid a mug her way along with some milk, “that’s it, breakfast, drink up, give you energy to start work.”

She wafted the smell of the heavenly aroma toward her. She had seen adults drinking this dark beverage before but knew as a child she wasn’t supposed to have any. Clearly, her new guardian didn’t mind much. 

She took a sip of the drink without adding any of the milk, quick to spit out the bitter liquid. She added the milk until it was a creamy caramel color. Tasting it, she found it was still bitter, but better than without. 

Her tummy growled. The liquid would have to do in filling her tummy.

From that point on she learned to love the bittersweet beverage, solely relying on its warmth to guide her from day to day. 

It wasn’t until one day when Rey was wandering around the property with her coffee that she stumbled upon a rusted car. The hood had a shiny VW logo on the front which she debated prying off and seeing what she could get out of it. Instead, she set her coffee down and climbed through the window that was rolled down. The navy blue leather seats were old and cracked, the back bench seat had chunks taken out of it and there appeared to be rust throughout. It was a real scrapper in Rey’s eyes. At least until she found the owner’s manual. 

As the glove compartment popped open she found a white little book. Scribbled onto the front read, Ben Kenobi. 

‘ _Curious name’_ she thought. 

She continued to look through the book to find the inner workings of the car, along with how-to’s for many quick fixes. Suddenly Rey felt bad for Ben Kenobi, he clearly had earmarked pages he needed frequently for quick fixes and constant issues the car had. Rey began to wonder how Unkar had gotten possession of the vehicle. 

Soon, the car became a daily side project when she needed a break from scrapping. She’d work to find items that would earn her food from Unkar or serve purpose in the old beetle. 

Ten years after finding the bug, she finally had gotten it working. She’d driven it to the far side of the property after sneaking gas into it after school before Unkar had known she was home. She began stowing her possessions in it, knowing one day she’d need it as her escape. 

That day finally came when Rey turned 18. Since she’d graduated early, she was primarily working the pawn shop and junkyard to earn anything, but never enough to do anything besides trade for food, considering Unkar never allowed her to gain anything else, in hopes he’d be able to keep her under his manipulative thumb forever. 

Rey waited till Unkar was passed out drunk to make her move. She debated pocketing some cash from the pawn shop register to help get her buy till she came up with a plan, but didn’t want any other reason for Plutt to come after her. 

She tapped her fingers against the counter nervously while the coffee dripped into the cup. 

_‘One last cup’_ she thought, knowing she’d need energy to drive as far as she could that night. 

She was getting the hell out of Jakku. She’d made sure to leave the gate open that night and raced out to the rusted old beetle. She’d taken to loving the bug over the years. Artoo had become her only family. And he’d get her to the next part of her journey. 

She roared - more like sputtered - the car to life and her adrenaline kicked in as she floored the car toward the gate. As she passed the threshold she felt the air rush into her lungs, as if a great relief was just removed from her chest. 

Rey drove for a few hours before her beetle decided it was done for the night. She pulled into a small town, passing the welcome sign of the town of Takodana. 

As she pulled onto the main street, many of the businesses seemed to be closed for the night, but the light of one business caught her eye. 

“Castle Coffee, hmm” she said to herself as she turned her steering wheel to pull into a parking spot right in front of the shop.

“Closed, oh bugger,” Rey groaned as she lowered her head to the steering wheel, “well, guess I’ll stop by in the morning.”

Rey reclined her seat and locked her doors. As she began to relax from her long drive, she heard a knock on her window. 

Rey's eyes shot open and sat her seat up quickly. She found a tanned skin, barely four foot tall woman, standing at her door expectantly. She looked kind, but curious to the stranger squatting on the street. 

“Hi,” Rey greeted her as she rolled down her window. 

“Child what are you doing out here? Are you sleeping in your car? You look new. You’re not from around here.” 

“No, I’m not.” 

“Well, why don’t you come in, I’ll pour you a cup and heat up a bite to eat.” 

Rey prepared to decline the kind offer, but the woman headed back toward the coffee shop with her key in hand to unlock what appeared to be her establishment before Rey had the opportunity. 

Rey followed her into the warmly lit coffee shop, browsing at the random assortment of chairs and couches around the shop. It had a very cozy ambience that made her feel at home instantly. 

“Maz.” 

“I beg your pardon,” Rey asked politely. 

“My name is Maz, Maz Kanata. What’s your name, child?” 

“I’m Rey.” 

“Rey… if you live long enough, like me, you see the same eyes in different people.” 

Rey was mesmerized by how Maz spoke, but began to get nervous like she was being examined under a microscope. 

“I see the eyes of a girl who’s used to running,” she looked at Rey through her coke bottle glasses, causing Rey to duck her head, ashamed. 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, my child. Not everyone is blessed with a normal life or typical upbringing. But one thing can always soothe the soul,” at that moment Maz slid a dark cup of coffee over to her followed by some cream, “sorry if it’s a little dark. It’s my preferred standard blend.” 

Rey closed her eyes as she inhaled the rich aroma. She picked up the caramel, chocolate, and hint of hazelnuts notes in the brew. She added a touch of cream then took a swig of the enticing liquid.

“Mmmmmmm” Rey hummed and sighed, causing Maz to look back at her, surprised by her positive reaction to the strong pot. She smiled to herself before turning back to the machine and cleaning it before closing shop once more. 

After, Maz offered Rey a warmed blueberry muffin and they discussed the tough topic of where Rey had come from so late at night., Rey got up from her chair and gazed out toward her bug, not wanting to spend the night in her car, knowing it’d land her with a killer head and neck ache in the morning. 

“Where are you staying tonight, Rey?” Maz asked, bringing Rey back to the present. 

“With Artoo,” she signaled to the beetle with her keys in hand. 

Maz shook her head, “nope,” she turned and waved her hand, signaling for Rey to follow. 

She headed up a stairway that was tucked into the back of the shop, Rey assumed it was meant for the owner of the shop and led to an apartment nestled above. She was correct and Maz walked her through the kitchen and living room off to one side of the apartment. 

The room they approached had a large sofa and was clearly once a bedroom made into a library. Though it wasn’t large by any means, and many would regard it as small, Rey considered it cozy. Still much larger than the closet she’d spent the last 18 years growing up in. 

“You’re free to stay here, I usually just crash on the couch when reading one of the books. Feel free to browse and see if there's anything you want to read to pass the time. You'll probably find it boring though, it's a bunch of technical books about coffee and some recipes."

“Thank you, Maz. This is very kind.” 

“Sleep well, child” Maz bid her goodnight as she headed off to the master suite on the other side of the apartment. 

Rey unzipped her backpack and retrieved her sleep clothes from the bag. She had few possessions, but the ones she’d kept over the years meant enough to her to be considered valuable. 

As Rey headed to the restroom and washed up, she looked at herself in the mirror. She wondered what about herself caused this great act of kindness to be thrust upon her, and on such a rough day as well. She’d fled the only “home” she had ever known and was now living with a total stranger who felt more like a guardian than Unkar ever had. 

‘ _Shoot,’_ She thought, she’d have to repay Maz in the morning for the coffee and muffin. 

As she made her way back to her room, she grabbed one of the books and opened it. 

Hours passed and before Rey knew it, it was nearly 4 AM and she’d read a number of the books from Maz’s collection. She placed the current book on all things “Brew” on the table beside the couch and rested her head on the pillow. Within moments she had fallen asleep. 

Around 6 AM, Rey heard Maz heading into the shop to open up for the morning. Rey popped off of the couch and into the bathroom to wash her face, brush her teeth, and change. 

As soon as she cleaned up the small library, including fluffing the pillow and folding the blanket back up, she burst down the stairs into the coffee shop. A few people were gathered around already sipping on their morning joe, when Rey caught Maz’s eye. 

“Well good morning to you, sunshine. Sleep well?” 

“Eh, I’ll sleep better later. Maz, I have the best idea.” Rey rambled the words so fast Maz would have that she’d already had three shots of espresso. 

“What if I come to work for you? As a waitress. I literally was up all night reading those books. I don’t have a job. The only thing I love in life is coffee and fixing things. Plus it’d allow me to earn some money and pay you back for the coffee and muffin you gave me last night.” 

“Rey, child. First of all, the coffee and muffin last night were a kindness to the new girl in town who wanted to sleep in her car. Secondly…” 

Rey held her breath, awaiting the rejection of her offer. 

“Secondly, I’d love to take you on as a protege.” 

Rey’s face lit up bright and remained that bright every day when she made her way down to the coffee shop from the apartment. 

Over the next six years, Maz trained Rey to run the front of the shop. She taught her everything there was to know about coffee, making the different beverages, learning how to personalize orders, learn her customers, and basically become the local connoisseur of Castle Coffee.

Rey couldn’t be happier until one day shortly after she finished her shift, Maz told Rey some sad news. 

Rey nestled into her favorite silver velvet chair in the corner as Maz walked up to her with a paper in hand, She sat next to Rey and handed her the paper. 

Rey looked it over, her jaw falling slack.

“Closing? You’re closing the Castle? How can this be?” She looked conflicted between Maz and the piece of paper in her hand. 

“First order has raised our rent prices on the building to an all time high, they won’t work with us in any way. So, instead of giving them what they want, just more money and time they don’t deserve. I think it’s time for me to retire.” 

Rey was flabbergasted, “But Maz how can you say that? The Castle is our home.” 

“Child,” She said as she placed a hand on Rey’s cheek, “You can make your home anywhere you want, and you have the skill to do so now. Fulfill your dream. The belonging you seek is not behind you, it is ahead. We couldn’t keep the shop forever.” 

Maz stood up and walked back to the office, leaving Rey to mull over her words and also pick at a blueberry muffin. 

She couldn’t run a business. It wasn’t like she knew the first thing about managing the Castle, not the paperwork and inventory and behind-the-scenes stuff. Where on Earth would she get the knowledge or _money_ to do a thing like that? 

The door jingled and Rey looked over her shoulder to the tall man walking in. He looked straight at her and smiled before proceeding to the counter. 

  
Rey sipped her coffee and peered over the top of the mug. _Not_ watching the handsome stranger. _Not_ looking at his ass in those jeans. And definitely _not_ noticing her breath catch in her chest as he walked towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! So happy to bring you the next chapter already! Thanks to my beta, Robyn!

* * *

“You’ve got to be shitting me,” Ben groaned as he rested his head in his hands. 

No email was pleasant when received by his superior, Anthony Snoke, but this one especially stung for Ben. 

Ben had been assigned to manage Castle Coffee over 18 months prior, and since then he’d found himself more drawn to the coffee shop over time. He’d gotten to know the owner, Maz, and found comfort in heading into the shop at the end of a long day and relaxing in his favorite silver velvet armchair in the corner of the shop. 

So when he received an email from his boss telling him that he’d have to be the one to inform Maz that they’d be jacking up the rent prices, his heart dropped into his stomach, giving him the most sinking feeling. 

Snoke had been known to do this with his customers, so much so that many of them, if unable to come up with the money, were forced to close their doors. Ben didn’t want that for Castle Coffee, but he knew it was inevitable. 

“Fuck!”

He slammed his laptop shut.  He knew the best time to deliver the news would be on his way home. 

As the hours ticked on, the pit in his stomach continued to grow and grow. He didn’t want to do this to Maz. She was kind. She knew his family. She had other employees, including Jessika and that pretty girl he’d seen a few times in passing but was never lucky enough to get her name or talk to her. He felt extremely guilty for having to be the one that put her out of a job. 

He looked at the clock. 

**5:57**

He sighed, “let’s get this over with.”

As he headed toward the shop, he could see the warm glow shining onto the darkened sidewalk. He reached out for the door handle but hesitated pulling it open. He took a deep breath before opening the door, feeling his heart pounding in his chest as he stepped inside. 

“Ben Solo!” Maz called out as he approached the counter. 

“Hey Maz,” he said, his throat feeling like it was about to close up at any moment.

“Why so glum kiddo?” she asked as she wiped down the counter.

“I'm afraid I am here on business.”

Maz’s eyes narrowed, reading Ben’s tone in his voice. 

“Well then, let’s get to it,” she said as she waved him into her office. 

Ben sat in one of the chairs next to her desk. She had papers covering the desks, bills, orders, recipes, schedules, everything that would go straight into the trash with the news he was forced to deliver. 

“So, what has Snoke done for our business now? Demanded a new awning, a new layer of paint, a surprise visit from the health inspector?” Clearly Maz was aware of the many tactics Snoke had tried to enforce as a way of forcing the shop out of business. 

“Unfortunately Maz, he’s raising the rent prices, and not just a bit,” Ben said as he handed her the piece of paper. 

“Oh, Benjamin… why do you work for such a snake?” 

“I don’t know,” Ben answered truthfully. 

He truly didn’t know why he continued to work for Snoke. He didn’t like his boss, he didn’t like the tasks he received. He simply liked the people he was able to manage and the business expertise he was able to provide to help their businesses thrive.

“I’ll give you some time to mull over your options,” and with that, he walked out of her office and went over to the counter. 

Ben watched Maz wander out of the office with the paper in hand. She headed over to his favorite corner of the shop where her employee was sitting with a fresh cup of coffee and a muffin. 

“Closing? You’re closing the Castle? How can this be?” The girl looked conflicted between Maz and the piece of paper in her hand. 

Maz sighed, “First order has raised our rent prices on the building to an all time high, they won’t work with us in any way. So, instead of giving them what they want, just more money and time they don’t deserve. I think it’s time for me to retire.” 

The girl looked stunned, Ben ducked his head down feeling ashamed of himself. No job was worth this. 

“But Maz, how can you say that? The Castle is our home,” Ben overheard. His jaw went slack when he realized that this girl must have been living with Maz in the apartment above the shop. Not only did he take away her job, but her home. Snoke had truly ruined the lives of two wonderful individuals 

Maz placed a hand on the girl’s cheek before continuing, the girl's eyes were filled with unshed tears, “Child, you can make your home anywhere you want, and you have the skill to do so now. Fulfill your dream. The belonging you seek is not behind you, it is ahead. We couldn’t keep the shop forever.” 

Maz stood up and walked back into her office. Ben stepped out onto the street to make a phone call. 

He left a voicemail for Snoke. He wasn’t going to be his pet, or “ _apprentice_ ” as Snoke liked to call him, anymore. 

As he walked back into the shop, the door jingled and the girl looked his way. Ben smiled at her before walking back to the counter and ordering a cup of coffee. Once Ben’s coffee was in his hand, he turned and headed toward his favorite corner with his favorite chair in the shop. 

He approached her and noticed she was trying not to look at him. Was she nervous? Was she intimidated? Did she know that he was the one who had to deliver the sad news? Would she even want to talk to him after all this? 

*** 

Rey's chest shook as the handsome stranger walked toward her. He was clearly coming over to talk to her, he hadn’t taken his eyes off her since he’d turned around. 

What she didn’t expect were the words that came out of his mouth. 

“I’m sorry I had to deliver such unfortunate news.” 

“You? You’re the one who increased the rent prices effectively booting us out of our home?” She didn’t look  _ angry _ at him, but she didn’t look too pleased either. 

“Actually that would be my boss, I'm just the messenger.”

“Well, you can tell your boss he’s a snake.” 

“I did.” 

“I beg your pardon?” She asked, looking baffled at him. 

“Just now, on the phone, after I delivered the news. I told him he was a treacherous individual that ruins the lives of good people and I quit. So I am just as unemployed as you are, except at least you’ll get to finish out the month you’ve already paid for. I’m pretty sure, I’ll be lucky if I'll get to go back into my office to collect my things.”

“You really did that?” She asked, unable to take her eyes off of him. 

“I did. This place didn’t deserve that. But unfortunately if I hadn’t delivered the news, he would have and in a much less friendly manner. The man is truly inhuman.” 

“I guess you’re right about that,” Rey agreed with him, “I just don’t see how someone cannot see the charm in the Castle. It is like a second home, with its mix-matched furniture and kind faces and its warm and cozy glow. Not to mention the best coffee in town.” 

The man smiled at her. 

“I’m Ben,” he extended his hand towards her, “and you’re in my favorite seat.” 

She laughed as she met his handshake, “Rey, and no wonder it’s your favorite, it’s the largest and most comfy chair in the house. You have great taste.” 

“Likewise,” Ben said as he sat down next to her on a padded bench along the wall.

“When did you start working here?” Ben asked Rey, she seemed surprised by his observance, or lack thereof considering she’d been there for six years. 

“When I was eighteen.” 

“What was that like _yesterday_?” Ben teased. Rey swatted at his arm.

“No jerk, that was six years ago,” she said as she laughed. Her laugh was so light, filled with such joy that made her glow.

“Such a baby.” 

Not sure if he was commenting on her response to the joke or her age, Rey considered her rebuttal carefully. 

“At least I’m not some old man spreading sad news.” 

“Hey, I’m 34. It’s not that old.” 

“Right,” Rey giggled again as she rolled her eyes. 

_ 10 years, he was 10 years her senior, but damn was he fine. _

Rey swatted that thought away as abruptly as it arrived in her head. 

_ He’s just being nice, Rey. He knows he just booted you from your home, he’s just trying to stroke his conscience.  _

But somehow Rey didn’t believe that. She felt Ben was being genuine. 

“When did you start managing the Castle?” She asked.

“About 18 months ago, but I fell in love with it shortly after. It was no longer a client, but felt more like a family. Like a home.” 

Rey smiled as she took another sip of her coffee, “Exactly, it’s like our own little version of  _ Central Perk.  _ Just instead of sexy Gunther, we get crazy Maz!” Rey laughed out loud at Ben’s disgusted face. 

“Oh my gosh no! Gunther was not sexy!”

Rey continued to laugh as Ben joined in and watched her. 

She wiped the tears from her face, popping the last piece of muffin in her mouth before continuing her conversation.

“God, I just love this place,” she said as she looked around. Ben followed her example and looked at the people scattered around the shop. Everyone looked so relaxed. 

“I’ll miss the coffee the most,” Ben said, “The flavor was the best.” 

Rey smiled at him, “did you know your body begins a reaction from the minute you smell coffee?” 

“What?” he looked at her.

“It’s true, your senses become more alert simply by smelling the familiar aroma.” 

“Really?” 

“Mhmm, and in the first ten minutes the caffeine hits your bloodstream and causes your heart rate to quicken and blood pressure to rise.” 

“No wonder those first ten minutes are so brutal.”

Rey laughed, “yeah, it isn’t until 20 or 40 minutes have passed that your more alert, have better decision making skills, vision sharpens or start to feel really great, and that's only because your adenosine is being blocked, adrenaline is being produced and serotonin levels begin to rise.” 

Ben looked at Rey with a quizzical look.

“What?” She asked, almost offended and unsure why Ben was looking at her like that. 

“Nothing, nothing. You just really seem to know your coffee facts.”

“A barista must be knowledgeable about her craft, I assume it’s much the same that a businessman must be knowledgeable about management styles, accounting, and other boring stuff like that. 

_ ‘Boring stuff that you'd need if you ever plan to open your own coffee shop,’  _ Rey thought to herself. She was never taught about how to run the shop from Maz, just how to manage the customers and maintain appearances. 

“What’s the difference between a light roast and a medium roast, Rey?” Ben asked abruptly. 

Rey shook herself of her daze, “Oh a light roast will roast for about 10 minutes, and will be lighter in color, more acidic and smell more fruity, while a dark roast can roast for up to half hour, is darker and more rich in color and will have more of a smoky more bitter taste and oily appearance. Why?” 

Ben gaped at Rey. His head told him to go for it. It all laid itself out perfectly. She was the barista and the coffee expert while he was more the owner and managing type. Put them together and they’d have a business that could replace the Castle when it was gone. 

“Open a coffee shop with me.” 

Rey nearly spit out her coffee with a choke as she worked to expel the coffee from her windpipe, “I beg your pardon?” she palmed her chest and took a few deep breaths.

“I’m sorry I must’ve heard you wrong! What?!”

“No seriously, just listen. Hear me out… You are clearly very smart and knowledgeable when it comes to coffee. Maz clearly trained you well with intentions of having you take over the Castle when you finished, but at the moment, you don’t know the  _ boring  _ stuff that  _ I do.  _ You can run the house, while I run the back, and along the way, we learn things from each other and neither of us are out of a job for long.” 

Rey stared at Ben, clearly stunned by the idea, “You can’t be serious. Ben, I don't have the money to open up my own shop, and I  _ cannot  _ let you waste that money on me if you do have it.” 

“But Rey, don’t you see it wouldn’t be a waste! I want to do this! This is the part of my job that I loved! And you're… I mean  _ it,  _ isn’t a waste. It’s an investment. You gotta risk it to get the biscuit.”

Her gaze on Ben was unwavering as she tried to decide if this was a terrible idea in her head. But Ben didn’t blink, he showed no signs of remorse or backing down. 

“The biscuit?” She asked, finalizing her intentions in her head. 

“You gotta risk it.” he said as he held his hand out to her. 

She shook it. 

*** 

Rey startled awake, chest heaving as she felt like she was falling from the sky. She’d had the craziest dream of making a business deal with a complete, albeit attractive, stranger. She sat up in her bed and worked to slow her heart rate. The sun was beginning to shine in through her blinds as she gazed at her phone. There was a message with an address to meet at a location at 8:30. 

She looked at the sender line:  **Ben ☕️**

She held her phone to her chest. It did happen, she’s moving forward and making a business deal with Ben. She’s going to get her own coffee shop. Rey couldn’t help but smile as she rested her head back into her pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to kudos and comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (almost) Mother's day to all you fabulous mama readers! I'm glad I got this chapter done because I work this weekend! But my friend, and very talented writer, SageMcMae created a moodboard for me! It's shown below!

* * *

Rey dosed off for a few more minutes before getting up to the sound of Maz in the kitchen. 

“Good morning,” she said as she opened her door and entered the living room. She couldn’t keep the smile off of her face. 

“Well good morning to you sunshine. I didn’t think you’d be up so early after staying at the coffee shop so late. You and Ben seemed to really be hitting it off. Did he tell you his boss was the one who made him deliver the  _ lovely  _ news last night?” 

“Yeah, he did mention that. But Maz, he also said that last night, he quit his job. He wanted us to be the last time he ever had to deliver bad news like that to someone. He said he knew we didn’t deserve it.” 

“Well, he’s right. The shop didn’t deserve it, but I guess we just have to roll with it. Can’t fight the tide. Geez kiddo what’s with you? Looks like someone stuck a hanger in your mouth.”

Rey turned bright red. She hadn’t yet told Maz about Ben’s proposition from the night prior, but she was clearly excited enough about it that her emotions were getting the better of her. 

“Sorry, I just have some news, and I guess I just can’t hold it in,” she said rubbing the back of her neck as she grabbed a homemade scone from the fridge.

“Well out with it. What is it?” Maz said turning to her and sliding her a cup of coffee. 

“Well after Ben and I were talking last night, he said he felt awful about the Castle closing and his managerial brain got to thinking, and apparently I was rattling off enough coffee facts to the point where he was impressed and he proposed we open a coffee shop together once Castle is closed. He said you're grooming for me to manage the coffee shop one day has been quite successful.” 

Maz sipped her coffee as Rey strained to know what she was thinking. 

“Open a coffee shop with Ben Solo… sounds intriguing…” 

“Oh, is that all you think? Do you think this is good, bad, crazy? Maz, am I crazy? What am I doing?” 

“My child, you already know the truth. The Castle is closing, the belonging you seek is not behind you, it is ahead.” 

“You really think I could do this?” 

“‘ _ Could’  _ do this?! Absolutely! There is no one that is more capable than you, Rey. And he is right. I was preparing you to take over. I just didn’t want you to have to deal with the boring stuff. I know you enjoy the customers and the job as barista more than any other position, and you’re a natural.”

“Thank you, Maz.” She said, putting her coffee down and reaching over the counter to give Maz a hug. 

“Go get ready. If I know that boy, I know he’ll be down in the shop by the time we open waiting for you.” 

Rey finished her coffee and got off her stool to head toward the shower.

*** 

Maz was right, when Rey got downstairs Ben was already waiting for her. He was perched in their favorite chair, working on a cup of coffee looking through the newspaper. 

“Damn you are an old man. Looking at a physical newspaper?” She laughed at him as she approached with a cup of her own coffee and a brown sugar cinnamon chip scone. 

Ben looked over the edge of the paper, laying it down on the table beside him. It appeared to have some spots circled from what Rey could see. 

“This is how us  _ old men  _ find locations for a new coffee shop we are looking to buy.” 

“Well while you’re in there, why don’t you find me an apartment too.” Rey said casually before taking a sip of her coffee. 

Ben looked at her before storing that piece of information to the back of his mind, ‘ _ noted’,  _ he thought. 

“Well should we get going?” he asked as he stood from the armchair, Rey looked up at him as he towered over her. 

“Just like that? You don’t have to set up a viewing or request to see a listing or talk to a realtor?” 

“Well of course we do, but it’s already done and the realtor should meet us there.”

As it turned out, Ben did have everything lined up, from the locations to the realtor, who he neglected to share was a relative. 

“Amilyn Holdo, nice to meet you, Rey” she stuck her hand out to introduce herself. 

“Pleasure,” Rey politely shook her hand in return. 

“So you’re the coffee expert Ben seems so excited about.”

Rey didn’t miss the look of shock and quick rush of blush that reached all the way to Ben’s ears. Clearly, despite his age, his aunt still had no issue embarrassing him in front of girls. 

“You’re also Maz’s employee and roommate. Right?” 

Rey smiled brightly, Amilyn had done her homework.

“Yes, I’ve known Maz for six years now, she took me in at 18 just after I ran away, I mean moved out,” Rey corrected herself quickly, praying they didn’t notice her verbal slip up, “it’s just me, Maz and Artoo.” 

“And I’m sorry Artoo is?” 

“Artoo is my Volkswagen. He’s a rusted bucket of bolts but I love him. He helped me through some tough times.” 

“Ah,” Amilyn nodded her head as if she had a clue what Rey was talking about, but she knew that she was just trying to be polite.

“Well this shop looks like it would be just lovely. The owner just recently passed and no one had any claim to it. Peculiar…” she wandered into the small shop trailed by both Rey and Ben who held the door open for her. 

There was a layer of dust over the counter, a plant was dead in the corner and it looked as if someone had locked the door and never came back. It clearly wasn’t a coffee shop. Rey wasn’t quite sure what kind of business was run in the small structure, but she didn’t care to learn more about it, it was small, musty and dark, and none of those were the cozy feel Rey believed she was looking for. 

“What do you think?” Ben asked as he put his hand on her back. He was intentionally keeping the matter private as not to insult or upset his aunt. Not that their rejection would, but better safe than sorry, especially when discussing a shop of the recently deceased. 

Rey pursed her lips before looking up at him and shaking her head. Ben gave her a small smile. 

“I agree, I’ll let her know we’re ready to move onto the next.” 

And that’s how the day continued on. Shop after shop, small retail space after small space. Rey was getting tired and was starting to lose faith in this idea Ben came up with. Maybe she wasn’t meant to have a shop, maybe that part of her life was supposed to be left behind. 

Rey sat down on the curb and looked solemnly at the puddle that sat next to her shoe. She liked the neighborhood, she knew Ben lived close by, and she thought it had the right vibe. She’d seen many people young and old walking down the street, some kids passing on bikes as their mothers walked behind. 

She gazed into the puddle before she realized the reflection staring back at her. She looked up to the building with a boarded up window and brick finish that stood out from some of the other buildings. 

The building was small, seemingly wedged between two much larger buildings. It had a set of stairs leading up and a small window that lined the sidewalk. She crawled over to the window and looked in. A spiral staircase led into the basement-like room. It seemed spacious and had surprisingly good light.

“Ahem,” Rey heard above her. Looking up she found Ben standing over her with Amilyn looking down on her with shock as if she was picking gum off the sidewalk. Rey swiftly got up and brushed herself off. 

“See something you like?” Ben asked, arching an eyebrow. 

“Can we look at this building?” 

“Oh no, sorry dear this building definitely isn’t what you are looking for. It wasn’t even a shop before. I believe it was a home.” Amilyn said, she started to walk back when she turned to see Rey standing her ground. 

“No ma’am. I believe this is it. This is the building I want. I don’t care if it was previously a home. This will be the home to our coffee shop.” Rey crossed her arms and stood tall and proud. Amilyn was shocked. Ben simply smiled and placed his arm around her shoulder. 

“She’s right. This is it.” 

“I...I will get the keys.” Amilyn stuttered, surprised by the insistence of the couple, but smiled as she turned around to make a call to the current landlord. She recognized that stubbornness anywhere. 

It took about 45 minutes for the current landlord to call Amilyn back and get her the keys. As they approached the door, Amilyn handed the keys over to Rey. She smiled brightly and looked up at Ben over her other shoulder before unlocking the door and stepping inside. 

It was dark, but the size seemed perfect. Immediately, Rey imagined where the counter could go, and the spaces around the room for the scattered furniture and tables. She could picture people chatting, browsing on their laptops, or reading a good book here. 

“Are you ready to look downstairs?” Amilyn brought her out of her daydream. She shook her head excitedly as she felt Ben’s hand land on her lower back again and guide her toward the spiral staircase. 

The basement was just as spacious, with a surprisingly good amount of light that flooded in from the egress windows. Rey walked into the center of the room and spun around, imagining there were people sitting all around her. The thought brought a smile to her face. 

“We’ll take it,” Ben said after getting a good look at Rey's shining face. He’d never seen her so happy, she seemingly had a glow about her in the dark basement.

“You haven't even seen the upstairs.”

“Upstairs?” Ben and Rey asked at the same time as Amilyn indicated for them to follow her. 

As they made their way back to the main floor, Rey noticed the staircase going up. She assumed it was up to the owner’s quarters, but she was wrong.  _ Very wrong. _

Amilyn opened the door that led out to the bright rooftop. Rey could see the sunset off in the distance, she saw the kids playing in the street and got a gorgeous overhead view of the neighborhood. Though it was only technically the second story, Rey didn’t care. She felt like she was looking over her kingdom. She imagined having a rooftop area where people could get fresh air, maybe talk more, host private parties or events on to make some additional earnings. This was it. 

“It’s perfect,” she said quietly to herself. 

Ben looped his arm around her shoulders.

“Yes it is.”

*** 

Over the following week, Amilyn and Ben saw each other almost every day. Getting the paperwork completed and the bank involved was tedious, but the whole situation made Ben fill with excitement. He’d never had this feeling of satisfaction before. Certainly Snoke would have never allowed such a feeling, except for himself.

His euphoria nearly came crashing down when Rey heard the price of the building. 

“What?! No, no, no no no no no no no… Ben Solo you’re not doing this. This is a second mortgage. You can’t do this. We’ll find a smaller place. We’ll rent a place. I can’t let you spend this kind of money on something that has to do with--” 

Ben put his hand over her mouth while the other clutched the back of her head, stopping her rambling in its tracks. Nobody at Castle even noticed Rey’s commotion, they were already used to her personality.

“We are not renting because we’ve seen what happens with that. And we are doing this Rey because it is right. This is the building. This is the coffee shop. This is your dream, and I have no issue of helping you get your dream out of your head and into reality. A business is an investment. Especially in the beginning. You have to trust me. Do you trust me?” 

Rey nodded with Ben’s hands still clutching her face. 

“Okay,” Ben said as he released her from his grasp. 

She suddenly wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you,” she said as tears ran down her cheeks. 

Ben wrapped his arms around her shoulders, placing his lips to the crown of her head. The smell of her hair was intoxicating, like coconut and sunshine. He held her close for a moment before his cell interrupted. 

He lifted the irritating device to his ear, “Solo.” 

He hung up the cell after a moment, and looked down at Rey. Her hazel eyes were already on him, waiting expectantly to know what that phone call was about. 

“Ready to go get the keys?” 

She hopped out of his arms and raced toward the door, grabbing his hand along the way and dragging him out of the Castle.

* * *

Sage is the freaking best! Read her stuff [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae)!!! She's got a new work, [Of Scales & Sky!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862193)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my awesome beta Robyn for banging this beta out after a ridiculously long day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys hoping everyone in the states is having a good holiday weekend and remembering our awesome service men and women who passed while defending our country. To everyone else, happy normal Monday! 
> 
> Some sad news got shared this week with me about a fellow Reylo, [@NoriSelly Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriselly/pseuds/Noriselly) [@NoriSelly tumblr](https://noriselly.tumblr.com/), has passed. She was the sweetest lady to know and I just loved talking to her so much! If anyone had the pleasure to know her, you know she was a treat! Love you girl and will miss you dearly!
> 
> No matter, here is the next chapter! I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

It was a rainy day amidst the inflow of people to the Castle, Rey stood at the counter drumming her bare nails against the marble countertop.

“I can see the steam about to blow out of your ears from thinking so hard,” Ben said without looking up from his paper. He folded it down to gauge Rey’s reaction, nothing. She zoned out as he repeated himself, but again received no response. 

“Earth to Rey, come in Rey,” Ben said as he waved his arms and crumpled up a piece of the newspaper and tossed it, hitting the center of her forehead. 

She blinked multiple times as she was lifted from her daze. 

“I’m sorry, what?” she said as she shook her head, clearing the fog. 

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Ben asked as he got up from their favorite chair and approached the counter. 

“Oh, you want to know?” She asked, all of a sudden seemingly worked up, “I got zero sleep last night because I am now fully aware that in less than two weeks I am going to be homeless, Benjamin.  _ Homeless.  _ Do you have any idea what that’s like? Sure when I ran away from Plutt’s I knew it was a possibility, but I never imagined it after I met Maz! And Maz has already found a place to stay with Amilyn! So where does that leave me? Out of a job, starting a brand new business with zero income and needing to buy merchandise and furniture for the shop, find a place to live, feed myself…! I mean, I am losing it, Ben!” 

Ben rushed up and grabbed her hands.

“Rey, it is going to be fine. You will not be homeless, I have a place for you to stay, you are not in this alone.” 

Ben tried to see if his point was seeping into Rey’s head when a customer entered the shop with a jingle. She looked at him before turning to face the customer, the conversation on hold for another time. 

*** 

Rey sat in the middle of the new location on the ground with a newspaper in front of her. She needed a break from the Castle and Maz had relieved her of her shift when Jessika arrived. She hadn’t told Ben where she was going, but she knew he’d find her. It’s not like there were a lot of places for her to go, plus Artoo stuck out like a sore thumb. 

She skimmed the classifieds for any and all locations that would be available to rent for new tenants.  _ ‘It couldn’t be this hard to find a place,’  _ she thought. 

She laid down against the wood floor, closing her eyes and silencing her mind. 

*** 

Ben looked around his condo. Rey could easily move in. There’d be plenty of space for both of them without having to run over each other. She’d have her own bathroom and it would be close to work. Ben enjoyed her company. There was nothing wrong with that…  _ right? _ He’s a single guy, she’s a single woman, they’re business associates and friends, he couldn’t allow her to be living in the street as they got their new business up and running. 

Just as he started to lay out the pro’s and con’s, a knock came from his door. 

Before Ben reached the doorway, Poe called out. 

“Solo, open up! I’m thirsty and the game’s on!” 

Ben opened the door to his headstrong best friend.

“You realized I’m under no obligation to let you in. This is  _ my _ house, you’re drinking  _ my _ beer, and you’re demanding to watch  _ my _ tv.” 

“Yes and I’m also  _ your  _ family… well basically brother,” Poe said as he sidestepped Ben to squeeze through the doorway. 

Ben and Poe had met when they were younger just after Poe’s mother had died. After that, Leia had basically taken Poe under her wing and made him a second son. A son unlike Ben: social, outgoing, more normal size and muscular than tall and gangly growing up; however, Ben never resented him for it. He appreciated Poe’s company, especially when his parents took business trips or his father decided to bail for a boys’ weekend with Ben’s uncles. 

“Plus what would you be doing if I wasn’t here? Working for that sick old man that ruins lives for a living?” 

Ben rolled his eyes, “actually I was trying to see if I’d have room for a roommate.” 

Poe muted the Sabacc game, glancing at Ben with a skeptical look on his face. 

“Since when would you tolerate a roommate? You barely can tolerate my company for a few hours.” 

“Well this is my new business associate, I need to be used to living around them, and they need a place to stay.” 

“ _ They _ this,  _ them _ that, does this person have a name?” 

Ben hesitated to tell Poe about Rey. Poe was always one that hassled him about girls. Ben couldn’t let Poe get a reaction. 

“Rey.” 

“Ray? That’s all I’m getting? Well I think it’s a great idea! I didn’t think you had any other friends.” Poe patted him on the chest while turning back in his seat. 

A few beers later and Ben had made his way to the couch to watch the game with Poe. They broke for a commercial when his phone rang, Poe stepped away to take a leak. Ben looked at his phone to see the Castle’s number. 

“Rey?” 

“Hey kid, it’s Maz.”

Ben’s heart stopped for a moment,  _ ‘just wait Ben, you don’t even know why she called.’ _

“Hey, Maz,” his voice cracked slightly as he tried to remain calm, “what’s up?” 

Poe stepped out of the bathroom, drying his hands with a quizzical look on his face. 

“I was gonna have Rey help me close tonight and I haven’t heard from her. Have you heard from her? I wasn’t sure if she was with you or at the new shop?” 

“I’m on it Maz, I’ll find Rey.” 

Ben grabbed his coat and headed toward the door, “come on Poe, we’re going to find Rey.”

“But, but, we're just getting into the next round.” Poe stuttered as he looked at the tv before following Ben with an exasperated look on his face.

Ben pulled out his key as they walked up to the shop. 

“I just can’t believe you’re doing this man! Starting a new business, making new friends, you're growing, and I’m proud of you!” Poe patted Ben on the shoulder as Ben opened the door to the shop. 

“Sure, Poe,” he brushed him off and turned the light on.

“Rey.” Ben said as he saw Rey asleep on the floor, she had the apartment and renting section of the newspaper opened and crumpled up in her hand. 

_ ‘How could she fall asleep on the cold dirty floor like that? She had mentioned running away, maybe it was because her home life was like this,’  _ He’d have to broach the topic again with her later. 

“Ray?” Poe looked perplexed at the sleeping form, “no! Rey is a girl? A girl, Ben?!” 

“Not now, Poe.” Ben said as he leaned down and placed a hand on Rey’s shoulder and Poe continued to stand behind him and gawk. 

Rey startled awake as she felt the contrast of Ben’s warm hand against her shoulder while the rest of her was cold from sleeping on the wooden floors. 

“Shit, Maz! What time is it?!” She said, nearly jumping up immediately and knocking Ben off balance, only to be caught by Poe

Ben locked up behind her as she raced toward the Castle.

“Not a word,'' Ben said, holding a finger up to Poe with a stern look on his face as a fair warning to his lifelong friend.

*** 

Rey wiped down the counters after preparing a coffee for both Ben and Poe, who she’d finally met once she had a moment to calm down after waking up in such a tizzy. 

“You just can’t be serious, Ben. I mean look at her, she’s a ball of sunshine, and you’ve never been able to go outside without needing sunscreen.” 

Ben tried to ignore Poe, he’d been jazzing him ever since he found out Ray was in fact a  _ Rey.  _

“You can’t even deal with Leia stopping by for a visit, let alone when that girl invited herself back to your dorm room in college.” 

Ben had finally had enough, “First enough, Rey is not my mother. You of all people should know that. Second of all, Bazine was a tramp who was just trying to sleep with me so I’d pass her during midterms when I was a teacher’s assistant. I enjoy being around Rey, she’s different, she’s smart, she’s passionate, and has a true vision for our coffee shop.” 

Poe wondered if there was something more going on. He’d rarely seen Ben like this about a girl. He continued to watch Rey as she worked with Maz on closing and the last few customers trickled out. 

Poe stood to use the restroom, glancing at Rey one final time before stepping away, allowing Ben to step up to the counter. 

Rey had begun rattling on again about being homeless. 

“Maz! What am I going to do? No one is going to want a roommate like me? Let alone get me a good price to rent out a room. I’m sunk,” she said as she turned back around to face the cash register. 

She noticed Ben at the counter writing on a piece of newspaper. As Rey counted the bills she saw the newspaper slide toward her, a bright red script jumping out at her.

**Room Available:**

**2 bedroom condo**

**Spacious**

**Neat roommate**

**Large bedrooms**

**Close to work**

**Rent free**

“Are you serious?” Rey looked up to Ben with tears in her eyes.

Ben smiled, “when do you want to move it?” 

Poe walked around the corner, zipping up with fly as Rey made her way around the counter and jumped into Ben’s lap, embracing him for a tight hug. 

Poe smirked knowingly at his friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please no rude comments about how I am trying to get kudos and comments with the announcement of Nori's death... That is not wanted nor needed here and if you knew me at all, you'd know I would never do that. I care very much about my Reylo family. 
> 
> That is all :)


	5. 2021 Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update for 2021, what i've been up to and what I am hoping for coming soon

Happy 2021, everyone! I hope all has been good and lots of you are protected from what we went through during the COVID 19 pandemic. 

Never did I think we would ever go through something like that! But yay for the vaccine and hopefully everyone will be getting better soon! (NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS WILL BE ACCEPTED)

I cannot believe it has been almost a year since I last wrote something, I never thought I would get into such a writing low with how much I love Reylo and how close to lots of friends it had brought me. Luckily, I am still talking to a select few which have now just become friends of mine that I can have everyday conversations with that don't have to be about Star wars, Reylo, Daisy Ridley or Adam Driver. 

A little update on me, I am looking to buy my first house with.... *drum roll* _**my boyfriend**_ , who I've been seeing since July of 2020. He is fully accepting of my writing and thinks it's awesome which is funny since I have been in this writing slump since before I met him. I haven't even watched a Star Wars movie for a year. Just lots of the Mandalorian.

However, as of recently, I don't think my writing days are completely over. While I have not been active in the fandom, I have been thinking about writing quite a bit this week and may think of picking up one of my old stories like Brew or Kitchen, or maybe even starting an AU based off of Gilmore Girls as that is my current show I watch with my mom who is on a 12-week session of R&R due to a spinal surgery. All that is TBD though until I finally get the actual time to write. I would definitely like to put out there that none of my stories are dead nor abandoned and I just wanted to be curtious and give y'all this little update. 

Until next time <3

**Author's Note:**

> So now you've met Rey! Let's meet Ben!


End file.
